Birds of a Feather Don't Always Flock Together
by writeitandsmiteit
Summary: Robin has to confront his feelings...and he begins to realize something.


**A.N. Well, seeing as I can never hold onto a story for very long, I've decided I might try my hand at a one-shot. Oh dear, we'll see how this turns out. **

**Me? I'm flattered that you might have considered that I own Teen Titans! However, you are incorrect sir. I do not. The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics.**

Robin was always very observant. It was to be expected when you were the sidekick to the famous Batman. So, there were only a few things that could truly surprise him. Raven was the newest addition to this short list of things.

He had always though her predictable; ruled by her emotions, yet she restrained them, having a morbid sense of humor, and not adventurous at all in her romantic life. Oh, how thought he had her figured out. But, then again, he thought he knew everything.

Although Dick would never dare to utter the words aloud, he _did _find the extradimensional sorceress attractive. However, in his defense, it was hard not to. Her petite frame may have not seemed very imposing at first glance, but once you knew the divine power that struggled within it, one could truly appreciate it. She had curves in "all the right spots" and her small, but soft lips amazed him with all the harsh words they could utter. Her violet hair hit her jaw, and the bangs fell against her cheekbones, giving her a very sophisticated look. None of these features mattered much to Richard Grayson. Oh, most definitely not.

He was mostly interested in her deep and inquisitive personality, but, of her physical features, the only one that mattered to him was her eyes. Those deep, violaceous orbs filled his heart with both love and hate. He loved her for all the obvious reasons; her intelligence, her compassionate side, her beauty, her dark wisdom, and those damn eyes. He hated her for those reasons as well. Those parts of her were his greatest weaknesses. They were what caused _other_ people to be attracted to her. This, of course, made the boy wonder jealous. However, he never was totally unnerved. He knew that Raven would never date somebody. She doubted herself.

So, once again, it completely surprised him the day that Titans East came to visit, and Aqualad walked right over to her. Sure, they were close friends. It didn't bother him too much…until he kissed her. Robin's grip had tightened on the chair in anticipation. Surely he was going to get hexed to another dimension… This _was_ Raven after all.

But she didn't. She held his hand, and he whispered a low, but love drenched, "Merry Christmas."

Robin quickly fled the room, with both teams looking at him strangely.

Ah yes, the Robin had fallen in love with the Raven. He thought he could predict her moves, much like a novice chess player, but nobody could. He thought he had her figured out. Oh, how he was wrong. As he looked down the hallway, all he could see was her…with _him._ He refused to acknowledge him with a name anymore. He was the enemy.

However, Robin broke out of his malice fueled reverie and looked back. They were smiling at each other, and he realized something. He could very well be one of the most stupid people in the world. All he wanted was to make her happy, and now that she finally was, all he wanted to do was tear that away from her?

His heart ached, and he knew only she could fill it. He had to let go. To leave no doubt in his mind so that he would know they could never be together. He had to see it for himself. So, Dick decided to take a different path than originally intended.

He then ran his room, and pulled a small plant off of his desk, and walked back into the living room silently. He came behind the couple on the couch, and hung the plant above their heads.

"A-hem." He muttered, and they both looked up. "I believe there is a tradition to uphold." He pointed towards the mistletoe above them, and Raven's thin lips poured into a smile that warmed his heart. He knew that nobody would fill the hole she had dug into his heart, but it would be enough just to see her smile.

**A.N. Awww! Total sappiness! I really don't know why, but I don't like the ending very much. Oh well. *Shrugs* Please review. Just once. I need to know how I do on one shots…**


End file.
